1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of processing image data, a method of displaying an image using the method of processing the image data and a display apparatus performing the method of displaying the image. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of processing high frequency image data, a method of displaying an image using the method of processing the high frequency image data and a display apparatus performing the method of displaying the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device displays two-dimensional (“2D”) images. Recently however, LCD devices capable of displaying three-dimensional (“3D”) stereoscopic images have been developed in order to meet an increasing demand in fields, such as video games, movies, multimedia and other display fields.
Generally, as human eyes see the world from slightly different locations, the images sensed by the eyes are slightly different. This difference in the sensed images is called binocular parallax. Through this natural phenomenon, a user of a stereoscopic image display device is able to view a 3D image.
Generally, a stereoscopic image may be displayed via a shutter-glasses technique or an auto-stereoscopic technique. Typical shutter-glasses techniques include an anaglyph technique, a liquid crystal (“LC”) shutter-glasses technique and other various techniques. In the typical implementation of the anaglyph technique, glasses with blue and red color filters, one color for each eye, are worn by a viewer during a viewing of the stereoscopic image. In the typical implementation of the LC shutter-glasses technique, a left image and a right image are alternated rapidly between a left LC shutter glass and a right LC shutter glass, each shutter being synchronized to obstruct the undesired image and transmit the desired image. Thus, each eye sees only its appropriate perspective view i.e., the left eye sees only the left view and the right eye only the right view.
Generally, the LCD employed in the LC shutter-glasses technique is refreshed at a frequency of 240 Hz. Accordingly, the LCD typically uses a frame rate controller (“FRC”), which often is expensive, for displaying image frames with a frequency of 240 Hz. Therefore, the cost of producing the LCD employed in the LC shutter-glasses technique is often higher than that of producing an LCD that displays the 2D image typically refreshed at a frequency of 120 Hz.